yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Dirvâs/İngilizce
NOT.... çeviri google translaten direkt alınmıştır.. kontrol gerekmektedir. Dirvâs - They say: In the time of Hişam from Damascus, Three-year drought did not crop. Reduced loss of life is no longer in the desert Bedouins. Each tent is the tomb closed: Under the five-ten skeletons lying! Looked that tribal leaders Geçiştiremiyecekler terrible to say this; Gathered in a village, they said: No such durdukça is certain to see us. Now that you önderleriyiz these people, Let stand Hişam'a, development. One hears halifemiz this state; There are likely to show mercy. A procession of elders, white beard, This tells the state of the Emir, Does that ring any mercy? Sultansa it human, stone or not? All the people who accepted the offer; They say only: "Although there Dirvas. Junior boy, but many more Ten were never comfortable speaking there is no one has. " They say, five came on the tribe. Says: come to the palace now. Bi I begin to talk sakınmaksızın ... However, this is a strange Hişam'a; Receiving Dirvas then promised again and says: "What is that little! Did you count current measure of the age? Do you think Dirvas'ı child? Listen in on after a guy? What is a pity you do not have it? Let me make a sir, In the hands of silence, sir. " Dirvas looks at the rulers, no sound; The Assembly is not in sound, no breath; The usual comfortable speaking ability Word begins with the former intensity; "Three years kuraklar ongoing, Unprecedented heat, Dried wealth has gone; Over all crops. Thousands of tents were closed. Took the form of death in the desert forever! The citizens feeding the tribes Gourmand condition around from village to village begging! Hatem (2) that the course Bedouin generosity, Today, give a piece of bread of life! Nudist nude giydirenler remained Men's and women's shirt does not even! Hunger was the death of vice, Completely filled with the dead in the desert. Thousand sad wail on every corner ... No one from the sound of a help as well. The young old man returned to all! See, old people, he returned to the grave! None analarda milk said: incense, Uyutsun emzirip a child. I think that God not offended us: Burned, the inhabitants of a desert, still Inmiyor a droplet of water from the sky, Even a drop of dew does not fall our prayers! Thousands of prayer was not accepted, Did not come from Allah's mercy. Now I've come to take shelter, Ricaya came to reject in if you are: We see fair, O caliph, -Denial-it is not possible No limit prosperity in you; And we, les miserables mock mock! On the one hand say that there are so many more; Unfortunately, none on the other side. So you want a bit of equality. First, listen to me, right after the quote: Where did you get this wealth? Do the people of Allah, whether you? If the riches of God, We certainly his kuluyken Has a right to ask for a share of ... Elvermez deny this right to have a heart. Infinite if the people on the property, Give others the right to chewing. No, not like this at their own In the goods-because the more-now, Distribute to those in need ... Fourth, tell me if you have come! " Answer this question, leaving frustrate Hişam'ı, Out there said: "The point see the influence! However, do not give me strength! Surprisingly, the wonder of this young genius! Now we need to have a heart not matter whether: immediately be granted the requested things! " (1) Ümeyye: Between 661-750 Governing the state of the Umayyad dynasty. Tenth of this dynasty caliph Hisham ibn Abd. On the caliphate came to 724, 743 died in. (2) present: VI. VII, with the end of the century. century between the beginning Arab poet who lived. Poems committing frequently to the theme of goodness and generosity who became famous in this respect and generosity of the Islamic ebediyatta referred to as a symbol. Hatem also metaphorically as "a very generous man," means